Scenes From a Friendship
by Foggy Dew
Summary: Lisa is my favorite character, so I wanted to write *something* about her. One question I had when I read the novels was how she got to be fairly good friends with Breetai, for example, why pick him to escort her at her wedding out of EVERYONE else? The
1. Author's Notes (Yawn...)

mysticdreams_1631_14593276 Spifftastic author notes aka shit you need to know before you write me and say how much my writing sucks. ^_^ 

1. The first and last time I saw RT was, like, a year ago on Toonami. I only saw Macross because they never showed NG and because I hate, hate, hated SC. So this is totally based on the Jack McKinney novels, the only resource I have. If you don't like them, you can frigggin' deal with it. 

2. I could care less about the mecha/robots blowing up portion of Robotech. Really. I can't tell a veritech from a valkyrie. Yeah, I know that 99% of Robotech fans are totally in it for the mecha (My brother is. Gag.), but I've always liked the realistic (For a sc-fi show…) characters, and that's what this'll focus on. 

3. I can't stand Rt fanfic without the established characters. Sorry, its just me. ^_^ It has nothing to do with writing or talent or anything, its just that I like Robotech for the characters, so why would I read/write fanfic without the characters I like? The whole point of this is, if you seen me use something that you've already written in a fanfic… I'm sorry, I never read your fanfic and did it totally by accident. Just write me politely and I'll have it removed. 

4. Er… I'm seventeen. If I screw up, cut me some slack. One thing I've noticed is RT fans tend to be a bit more…un…rabid? then fans of pretty much everything else. BE NICE. My muse is sensitive. ^_^ And since I could care less about itsby-bitsy RT centered details (Timeline, mechanics, whatever the HELL Haydon is supposed to be) don't review saying that I got a date wrong or misspelled a name or something. I'm going for the overall picture here. ^_^ 

5. Language in here may be a tad sensitive. If you have a problem with that, piss off. 

6. This focuses on the friendship between Lisa and Breetai - Lisa's my favorite character, and I wanted to do a fic with her that hadn't been done before. Lisa and Rick, Minmay, Max, Miria, Gloval, etc. have all been DONE! So I'm doing this. I couldn't really think of a way to do this without it being OOC, and so you may see some (er… a lot.) of that. I could still use suggestions of ways to get around this (HINT, HINT!!) And thanks for all the help from those on RT.com!! I used your ideas! 

7. I posted this on my friend Megan's account rather than start my own. What can I say, I'm lazy. I have her permission, if there's any rules against that sort of thing. But if you're going to write stuff to me, please specify my name, OK? 

8. And finally, RT, Macross, etc. Belong to a bunch of super rich people that I hope will never sue me because I have no money and I'm certainly not making any on this story. ^_^ 

That said, thanks for being so patient through all of my anal retentive notes. I love you, you're my new best friend. Please read, PLEASE REVIEW, and… yeah. 0_o;; 

- Violetta   
  



	2. Extremely Short Prologue

pROLOUGE They really didn't understand. 

Lisa had run off to her quarters after hearing the news of Breetai's death, evading Rick's heartfelt emrace and the sympathetic glances of the crew. It hadn't been her most professional move, but it was one she thought nessecery. She needed time to collect herself, alone. 

"…Commander Breetai is listed among the casualties." 

And the worst part of it all was that no one seemed to be able to understand how she felt; even she didn't fully understand it. Rather surprisingly, Breetai had managed to endear himself to many since his defection to the human side; Exedore, Lang, Rick, Max, Miria, and of course, Kazianna. He had changed more in a short time than anyone had thought possible. Certainly Lisa wasn't the only person who was upset. Still, it was different for her somehow. Deeper. She couldn't really explain it. 

She had lost two fathers in her life; her own, of course, and Gloval. Now, for some inexplicable reason, she felt as if she had lost a third.   



End file.
